Agence matrimoniale Maxwell
by Alice Matsumoto
Summary: Une agence matrimoniale connue sous le nom de Maxwell reçoit un nouveau client que nous connaissons bien. Qui sera casé avec qui? Y auratil un 0102? A vous de lire! YAOI! Couples assez 'hors du commun'lancés suite à un défi...
1. Default Chapter

**Titre :** Agence matrimoniale Maxwell

**Chapitre 1 :** Création d'un espoir.

**Auteur :** Skeapy alias Petitezell(Petite Zell@aol.com)

**Genre :** j'sais pas trop encore, j'verrai bien selon mon inspi…Yaoi !

**Base :** Gundam Wing

Commentaire pour Sunrise : ça vous dirai pas de nous ressortir de nouveaux épisodes de Gundam Wing ? Si vous voulez, j'peux vous écrire les scénarios… Ben…Pourquoi qu'ils partent tous en courant ? Bon ben tant pis, moi qui voulais juste m'excuser de vous emprunter vos persos….Mais bon, si vous me les laissez, j'veux bien prendre les petits gundam-boys ^-^ (a pas de problèmes ! La maison est grande, au pire, on se serrera, PAS DE PROBLEMES DU TOUT !!)

**Commentaires divers : **on m'a ''commandé'' une fanfic avec des couples assez difficiles j'dois dire. Enfin, j'sais pas encore comment j'vais caser Quat'chou avec la personne qui lui est destinée, mais vous inquiétez pas, j'vais trouver ! Sinon merfi à misaogirl et sa sœur vivichanwinner pour leurs belles idées de couples ! (j'dois dire et préciser que…la vengeance risque d'être bien froide…)

Agence matrimoniale Maxwell 

Chapitre1 : Creation d'un espoir

Je me rappelle de tout ses souvenirs si douloureux à mon esprit comme si c'était hier. Je marche sous la pluie me battant le visage de sa froide caresse et me rend compte que je ne m'en suis toujours pas remis….Treize, pourquoi m'as-tu abandonn ? 

Ca fait environ trois heures que je marche, n'ayant aucun but. J'avance juste pour avancer, mais je sais que je stagne, que j'en reste là, toujours au même stade : toi et moi. Je n'arrive pas à effacer de ma mémoire tout ces moments tendres et intimes que nous partagions. Je n'arrive pas à oublier la douceur de ta joue sur la mienne, tes mains sur mon corps ou tout simplement la couleur de tes yeux mes fixant avec désirs.

Pour toi ce n'était qu'une amourette de passage, juste de quoi s'amuser mais…Pour moi c'était quelque chose de sérieux et de sentimentalement très fort. Tu n'as jamais su ce qu'était les sentiments, je le sais maintenant… Mais comment as-tu pu me faire ça ? Tu as attendu jusqu'à ce que je sois fou de toi, que j'en vienne jusqu'à t'offrir tout de moi, corps et âme, pour me porter finalement le coup de grâce. Du jour au lendemain, tu m'as mis à la porte tel un poignard planté en plein cœur et sans la moindre explication. C'est sûrement ça qui fait d'ailleurs le plus mal : ne pas savoir quelle erreur on a commise, ne pas comprendre ce qu'on a rat

Depuis ce jours où tu m'as tué, je ne suis plus rien. Je ne vis plus, je subsiste seulement.

Tout le monde autour de moi cours s'abriter de cette pluie incessante tandis que je continu de marcher au milieu du trottoir, sans réellement faire attention à ce qui m'entoure. Je regarde mes pieds passer l'un devant l'autre, s'écrasant tour à tour sur le sol ou dans une flaque d'eau. Puis-je considérer que je suis encore en vie ? Non, je ne pense pas. Je n'ai plus rien d'humain, à part ce corps qui ne répond qu'instinctivement à ses propres besoins de survie. Je n'ai plus d'âme alors que c'est ce qui défini l'humanité. Je ne pas continuer comme ça… Il faut que je trouve la force de me battre pour accepter ma fatalité, pour essayer de vivre sans toi…

Je m'arrête là, devant cette enseigne lumineuse qui clignote : ''Agence matrimoniale Maxwell''. Peut-être que mon problème vient de là. Je devrais sortir pour rencontrer du monde, essayer de me trouver quelqu'un. Mais est-ce que je trouverai quelqu'un d'aussi bien que toi ? J'en doute. Mon cœur t'appartiendra à jamais…

Ca fait déjà quatre fois que je passe devant cette foutue agence, à m'arrêter devant la vitrine, à y jeter un œil pour finalement repartir. Ca me coûte quoi  de pousser la porte et de prendre juste quelques renseignements ? Si ça ne me convient pas, je pourrai toujours ressortir…C'est peut être le fait de savoir que du moment où j'aurai posé un pied dans cette agence, j'aurai mis notre relation au titre du passé. Suis-je capable de franchir ce pas ?

Je … je porte le deuil de notre couple et de mon bonheur depuis près d'un an. Je ne peux pas continuer ainsi. 

Sans m'en rendre réellement compte, je rentre dans cet endroit qui est censé me permettre de survivre un peu plus longtemps. La porte fait tinter le carillon pour avertir de ma présence et un jeune homme vient à ma rencontre. Il m'adresse un grand sourire juvénile de ses lèvres roses et me tend la main. Après un bref bonjour, il me demande le motif de ma venue. Je lui explique alors simplement que je souhaite avoir quelques renseignements et peut être m'inscrire.

''Notre principe est basée sur la réussite de nos couples. Nous faisons donc une approche détaillée de toutes nos personnes inscrites en apprenant à les connaître pour faire des choix judicieux. Il faudra donc que vous vous livriez à nous le plus fidèlement possible. Si cela ne vous dérange pas, je suivrai personnellement votre dossier. Je m'appelle Duo Maxwell''

Il me demande alors d'exposer le motif pour cette soudaine venue. Je luis explique alors tout. Toi, moi, mon amour pour toi, ton incompétence à aimer et ton sens de l'honneur. Je lui dit aussi que je sais que je ne pourrai jamais te ravoir, et que de toute façon, je ne voudrai plus. Je sais que ça me ferais plus de mal qu'autre chose. 

Il me regarde de ces grands yeux améthystes, scotchés à mes lèvres, à mon récit. Ca à l'air de le passionner mais je me dis qu'il doit en entendre tout les jours des similaires. Il ne m'interrompt pas, m'écoutant poliment.  Il ne fait que m'écouter, mais c'est la première personne qui fait autant pour moi depuis ce fameux jour… D'accord, je n'ai pas vraiment favorisé le contact avec mes anciens amis, mais comme ils nous étaient communs… Ca n'aurait qu'empirer les choses.

A la fin de mon récit, je crois même apercevoir un peu d'inquiétude au fond de son regard pour mon état psychologique. Je suis perdu, et il le sait désormais. Je crois qu'il doit bien s'occuper de sa clientèle. Il n'a pas l'air d'être du genre à caser deux personnes simplement pour du fric. Il semble avoir fait ce métier plus pour aider les autres qu'autre chose. Son regard m'apaise de sa douce chaleur et m'inspire confiance. Oui, j'ai confiance en ce Duo que je connais à peine… Je sais que j'ai fait le bon choix en venant ici et que même sil n'existe personne qui t'arrive à la cheville, je sais que ça ne pourra que mieux aller. Je lui dit alors que je souhaite finalement m'inscrire. 

Dans un sourire il me demande mon nom pour remplir ma fiche de renseignements. Je relève mon regard gorgé d'une faible lueur d'espoir. Peut être revivre…

''Je m'appelle Trowa… Trowa Barton.''


	2. Chapitre2: Naissance d'une amitié

**Titre :** Agence matrimoniale Maxwell

**Chapitre 2 :** Naissance d'une amitié.

**Auteur :** Skeapy alias Petitezell(Petite Zell@aol.com)

**Genre :** …Yaoi ! et peut –être un peu OOC même si je m'efforce de rester dans le droit chemin….

**Base :** Gundam Wing

**Commentaires divers : **encore un petit clin d'œil à misao et à sa sœur…et non misao, c'est pas votre sadisme que j'aime le plus chez vous ^-^. Pour les autres questions qui m'ont été posées concernant les couples, je préfère vous laissez découvrir vous même mais je précise que ce n'est pas moi qui ai fait le choix…. Pour ça, faut aller se plaindre à misao et vivichanwinner….^-^

Agence matrimoniale Maxwell 

Chapitre2 : Naissance d'une amitie.

''- Alors, cette matinée ?

- Pfiou…. C'est triste l'agence sans toi…'' 

Je dépose un tendre baiser sur les lèvres roses de mon amant.

''- Plus que deux jours a garder le lit, et je serai sur pieds !

- Hum…

- Duo, ça va pas ? Qu'est-ce que t'as ?

- Nan, c'est rien. Je pensais juste à ce type qui vient depuis trois jours me voir à l'agence… Tu sais, celui dont je t'ai parlé. Il c'est fait plaqué sans raison par un pourri fini…

-Hum…'''

Je croise le regard de l'homme de ma vie et m'aperçois qu'il fronce les sourcils. Serait-il jaloux ?

''Mais fais pas cette tête ! Y a que toi que j'aime !''

Je m'approche alors de lui et l'enlace tendrement, posant ma tête contre son épaule.

'' Hum…

T'es mignon quand t'es jaloux…''

La nostalgie de ses moments passés rien qu'avec lui me manquerait énormément s'il me jetait. Non, il ne pourrait faire une chose pareil. Il a un cœur, lui. Pas comme l'autre qui a jeter Trowa.

            Un frisson me parcourt le dos. Je ne peux m'empêcher d'imaginer mon état s'il m'arrivait la même chose. La peur m'envahit telle une eau froide me gelant le cœur. Je resserre alors un peu plus mon étreinte contre mon chéri. Je ne veux pas le perdre…

''- Dit…Tu ne me laisseras pas, hein ?

- Pourquoi tu me demandes une choses aussi absurde ? Bien sur que non j'te laisserai pas ! J't'aime trop pour ça Duo .''

            Il me caresse tendrement les cheveux. Ce geste m'apaise, même si je m'inquiète pour mon nouveau client. Comment a-t-il pu survivre jusqu'à maintenant ? Je crois que mon amour à sentit mon malaise car il s'éloigne de moi et me fixe de ses yeux colbats. Un air sérieux sur le visage m'annonce qu'il est déterminé.

''- Qu'est-ce qui te tracasse ?

- C'est juste que ça me fait mal de voir une personne dans l'état ou ce mec est. Tu sais, aujourd'hui il m'a raconté comment il vivait … Il a perdu son travail et vit donc sur ses vieilles et pauvres économies dans un appart' à moitié délabr

- Et tu penses à quelqu'un en particulier pour le sortir de l ?

- J'ai bien une idée mais… Tu sais bien que je ne fais rien sans avoir ton avis. Et sur ce coup là, on a pas le droit à l'erreur.

- Mais…Mon ange, on a **jamais** fait d'erreurs.

- C'est vrai !''

Un sourire juvénile prend naissance sur mes lèvres. Je dois dire que je suis relativement fier de mon agence et de son taux de réussite. Et avec mon ange comme associé, ça ne peux qu'aller bien. Il sait toujours me remonter le moral, quoiqu'il se passe.

''Et toi alors, ça va mieux ta grippe ?''

Un tendre câlin, un déjeuné en speed et je repars pour l'agence… Je te vois trop peu mon amour ces temps-ci. Je n'aime pas être loin de toi, j'ai l'impression d'étouffer, de ne plus avoir d'oxygène.

Mon amour est enfin guéri ! Il m'accompagne à l'agence pour m'aider dans la paperasse qui s'accumule. J'ai jamais été doué pour ça… Et il n'est pas mon associé pour rien. Concernant le nom de l'agence, il avait insisté pour laisser mon propre nom en grand. Il avait souhaité me laisser joué la star. Mais je n'oublies pas que c'est grâce à lui si cette société marche aussi bien.

Dans une pièce en retrait que nous nous avons créée pour les petites pauses, je prépare le café… Je sens ses mains se poser sur mes hanches et son souffle chaud sur ma nuque. Il me chuchote tendrement à l'oreille qu'il souhaite terminer de me réveiller en douceur… Je ronchonne quelques mots inaudibles pour lui faire comprendre que d'un côté, c'est pas de refus, mais que d'un autre… Je ne suis ni un mec facile, ni du matin ! Souhaitant sûrement me faire ressortir mon plus beau sourire ou quelques désirs de ma brume matinale, il pose ses lèvres sur mon coup pour ensuite venir titiller mes lobes d'oreilles. Mes cordes vocales lâchent quelques petites bruits de plaintes puis, une fois avoir sentit son torse se coller à mon dos, de satisfactions.

''Arg… pas bien…Pas ici…Mais….mais…''

Il est bien trop doué pour me faire partir dans le flots de mes désirs. Pourquoi ce matin ? Pourquoi est-il si beau et si sexy ? Aaahh… Deux lèvres descendent le long de ma colonne vertébral…Mais…depuis quand j'ai perdu ma chemise moi ? Pourquoi qu'il fait tout chaud d'un coup ?

''Heero…Jt'en supplie….Pas maintenant…Les premiers clients vont a…arriver…et…hum…''

A non, pas ma tresse.. J'aime tellement quand tu passes tes mains à travers mes cheveux, mais…. Tu sais bien qu'ça m'fait perdre tout mes moyens et toute raison. 

''Et alors ? On les fera attendre…''

Il vient de me plaquer tendrement mais avec détermination sur le mur. Il est désormais face à moi… Je commence à sentir mes mains parcourir son torse sans réussir à me raisonner.

''- Oui mais… Ca fait pas professionnel Hee-Chan si on arrive en retard et a moitié défroqués…

- Hum…Chut… Et pis y a personne pour l'instant…''

Mes doigts s'agrippent à ses cheveux lorsqu'il commence à jouer avec sa langue sur mon torse.

''- Heero…

- Quoi encore ?!''

Ouuu…J'aime pas ce regard sérieux qui vient de se poser sur moi…

''- Hum…Z'ai n'envie de toi, j'le nie pas…mais….Quelqu'un vient de rentrer, ça vient de sonner…

- …Alors tu me promets de me laisser terminer ça ce soir…

- Promis !''

Un grand sourire de reconnaissance et aussi d'amusement devant la frustration de mon amant. Il me tend ma chemise pour que je me rhabille. Il m'ajuste le col tout en déposant un tendre baiser sur le front.

''Tu sais combien ça me frustre quand tu m'fais des coups comme ça…Tu vas prendre ce soir….''

Je hoche de la tête et m'excuse d'un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres. Je sais Hee-Chan combien ta frustration est grande la mienne en est au même stade, mais il faut bien faire tourner l'agence. Et puis… j'adore quand tu te déchaînes à ta manière. Tu es irrésistible lorsque je me fais un peu trop longtemps désirer, toi me plaquant souvent contre le mur, la table ou n'importe quel autre endroit et me tenant fermement les poignets. J'aime quand ton côté félin ressort et que tu prends le dessus. Moi, je ne suis qu'un petit ange, désiré et aimé par un petit diablotin… Je ne m'en plains pas, j'aime trop ça. Alors j'en profite pour me faire désirer toujours un peu plus. C'est sûrement ma façon à moi de me prouver à moi même que je suis aimé.

J'ouvre la porte de notre pièce secrète. Une dernière petite frappe sur les fesses de la part de mon petit démon et j'apparais dans l'embrasure pour accueillir mon premier rendez vous du matin. Un grand sourire de bienvenue se lit sur mes lèvres pour faire oublier l'état de ma tresse à moitié refaite.

''Salut Trowa ! Comment vas-tu ce matin ?''

Un triste sourire en réponse au miens puis un bonjour sincère. Je lui présente mon associé auquel il serre la main puis on s'installe tout les trois autour du bureau central. Le jeune brun me tend un petit sachet blanc venant de la boulangerie du coin. Il est si adorable…Avoir pensé aux croissants, ça c'est chou ! Heero part faire un café collectif, trouvant la boîte à filtre là ou je l'ai laissé, c'est à dire à moitié ouverte.

Et là…Là le regard triste de Trowa me trouble. Il baisse la tête, n'osant pas me regarder. Je ne comprends pas où est le bug alors qu'Heero revient et pose les trois cafés. Serait-il jaloux de mon Hee-chan ? C'est vrai que nous vivons une histoire d'amour comme il y en a dans les contes de fée (en censurant les parties sexes pour ne pas choquer les petits) mais de là à en être gêné… Verrait-il en moi plus qu'un simple confident ?On ne se connaît à peine et…Bon, d'accord, je l'écoute et l'aide alors qu'il est dans une mauvaise passe, mais c'est pas une raison. Il ne faut pas qu'il s'attache au premier venu lui apportant un tant soit peu de soutient, sinon il court à sa perte.

Je vois Heero qui ne comprend pas la signification de mon silence inhabituel et le mal à l'aise de Trowa augmente de plus en plus. Finalement, c'est ce dernier qui brise le silence d'un ton peu rassuré.

''Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi…Je ne cherche pas vraiment l'amour par ici car je n'y crois plus. Je ne chercher plus que de l'amitié. Mais vous, ne vous gâchez pas comme ça. Ca ne me fait rien de voir des couples ensemble, tant qu'ils sont heureux. Vous, vous êtes fait pour être ensemble, ça se voit, alors ne vous gênez par pour moi…''

A ces paroles, mon amant et moi ne savons quoi répondre. Je lui dit alors un simple merci. Un autre silence prends alors place. Il faut qu'on lui trouve quelqu'un de bien. Ce n'est pas possible autrement. Ce mec est trop gentil pour rester seul et laissé sa bonté se perdre pour toujours. Il lui faut quelqu'un de bien, quelqu'un qui lui sera toujours fidèle et capable de le protéger.

Je crois que mon très cher associé a pensé à la même chose que moi car on se regarde tout les deux avec un sourire niais. Il ne connaît Trowa que depuis peu, mais je lui en parle tellement…

Je me penche au dessus du bureau pour attraper la grande boîte où toutes les fiches sont classées par nom. Je me dirige vers la fin et en ressort une fiche que je montre à mon japonais. Il hoche de la tête pour approuver mon choix. Maintenant, il ne faut plus qu'à arranger un petit rendez-vous tout à fait amical…

Mais l'heure n'est pas aux rendez-vous. Dans le sens où Trowa a besoin de nous, a besoin d'amis. Nous l'écoutons alors poliment, captant tout ses moindres mots. Je sais qu'Heero est touché par sa présence et son histoire Je pense aussi sincèrement qu'il pourrait devenir notre meilleur ami. Ca me plairait…

Finalement, on a pas vu le temps passer… Il est midi et mon ventre fait un bruit d'enfer. J'commence même à être gêné car il n'y a pas une seule phrase qui n'est pas interrompue par mon estomac. Heero me regarde tendrement, un sourire amusé sur les lèvres, et me tend les clé. Heu…Tu ne comptes tout de même pas foutre Trowa sur le palier alors qu'il commençait à peine a se détendre, si ? Mon ange est déjà sur le seuil de la porte et se retourne pour nous faire face.

''Bon, vous venez ? C'est moi qui invite !''

Wa ! Mon Heero qui nous invite à déjeuner ! Alors là, moi qui ai la dalle comme un tigre, faut pas me le dire deux fois !

Un repas entre amis, ça faisait longtemps… Je crois que je suis l'home le plus comblé de tous. J'ai un amour de petit ami et je viens de rencontrer un ami adorable…


	3. Chapitre3: Juste un rencart

**Titre :** Agence matrimoniale Maxwell

**Chapitre 2 :** Naissance d'une amitié.

**Auteur :** Skeapy alias Petitezell(Petite Zell@aol.com)

**Genre :** …Yaoi ! et peut –être un peu OOC même si je m'efforce de rester dans le droit chemin….

**Base :** Gundam Wing

**Commentaires divers : **vive ce chapitre….the rencart…Va-ton savoir qui qi va sortir avec Trowa ? Surprise ! (j'sens que je vais me faire lyncher^-^)

Agence matrimoniale Maxwell 

Chapitre3 : Juste un rencart.

L'agence Maxwell vient de m'appeler. J'ai un rendez-vous cette aprem. Avec un certain Trowa. On me l'a décrit comme sortant d'une grande déception. Je vais l'emmener au ciné, histoire de lui changer les idées.

En fait, j'me suis dit que c'était cette aprem mon rencart, mais il n'est que dans deux heures. Je viens de me rendre compte que c'est la première fois que j'ai un rendez-vous à travers cette agence. Il paraît qu'ils ont 100% de réussite…C'est peut-être la bonne.

Je me surprends en train de me démêler les cheveux consciencieusement et de me parfumer. Je me fixe alors dans la glace tout en arrêtant tout mouvement. Je m'approche du reflet qui n'est plus qu'à quelques centimètres et plonge mon regard dans les yeux qui me font face. Je tente de sonder mon esprit, de savoir ce qui se passe en moi. Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive vieux ? J'aimerais savoir ce qui te pousse à te préparer de la sorte. Serait-ce le fait qu'il ait besoin d'amour, qu'il est besoin de se sentir appréci ?Peut-être parce que tu sais qu'il t'acceptera tant que t'es là pour lui et qu'il ne cherche que de l'amitié… Tu fais tout ça parce que tu crois en lui, tout simplement. Lui n'est sûrement pas comme les autres. Lui ne pense pas qu'au sexe, il ne souhaite que recevoir de la chaleur humaine…

Me voilà devant notre point de rencontre. Un homme est assis sur le banc de notre rendez-vous. Il est finement musclé et une mèche de cheveux bruns m'empêche d'observer l'expression de son visage. Est-ce lui ? Son regard se pose sur moi. Des yeux verts et sombres en même temps. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il pense de moi à l'instant présent ni si je l'attire, mais une seule chose est sûre : je veux faire briller ses yeux d'un doux bonheur. Je ne demande pas le désir, car c'est sûrement un espoir irréalisable, mais je veux le voir sourire de ses yeux si magnifiques. Ca serait ma façon de me sentir utile. Même si ce bonheur n'est que de très courte durée, j'aurai fait quelque chose dans ma vie…

Je suis maintenant à quelque centimètres de lui, lui tendant ma main avec bienveillance. Un échange de quelques secondes durant lequel nos deux peaux ont étés en contact. Il y a de l'électricité dans l'air. Je ne peux pas détacher mes yeux de son regard, je ne veux pas louper une probable étincelle qui y brillerait. Il se gêne devant autant d'insistance et baisse légèrement la tête. C'est de ma faute, je suis stupide. Duo m'a prévenu qu'il n'est plus dans le monde de la drague et de l'amour. Il ne cherche plus que de la chaleur humaine et peut être un peu de protection et moi… Et moi dans tout ça, je ne cherche qu'a en donner.

Pendant ce bref instant où on s'est serré la main, un frisson m'a parcouru la colonne vertébrale. En y repensant, je trouve ça idiot. Je ne le connais même pas. Pourtant, ce frisson a bien été réel. 

Un silence s'installe. Je ne sais que dire devant sa gêne si ce n'est que je suis désolé. Mais…s'excuser serait avouer le fait que je n'arrive pas à me détacher le regard de son doux visage. Finalement, j'entame la conversation et me présente. On fait rapidement connaissance, parlant de tout, de rien, mais évitant le sujet du ''passé''. Je sais au fond de moi que ni lui ni moi n'avons envie de faire ressortir de mauvais souvenirs et de gâcher cette après midi. Et puis nous avons tellement de temps avant de rouvrir les anciennes cicatrices laissées par le passé. J'espère simplement pouvoir l'aider à en refermer la plupart. Quant aux miennes, elles n'ont pas d'importances si lui ne souffre plus.

Je me lève au bout d'une heure pendant laquelle nous n'avons pas arrêté. Je lui propose de marcher un peu, il accepte volontiers. Une brise fraîche vient nous caresser le visage. Il est mignon avec les cheveux bougeant au rythme de ce faible vent… Je m'arrête devant un vendeur de crêpes ambulant. J'en achète une pour chacun pour repartir découvrir le grand parc de la ville avec lui.

En fin de compte, on ne va pas au cinéma. Sa simple présence m'apaise l'esprit, et le fait de l'écouter me fait oublier le temps qui passe. C'est la première fois depuis des années que je ne vois pas les secondes défiler les unes après les autres et me tuer à petit feu. Habituellement, elles me narguent et me font comprendre que ma vie n'en est qu'une par mis les autres, mais pour une fois…

Ma mère m'a dit y a longtemps qu'un jour j'aurai le coup de foudre pour quelqu'un, et que ce jour, j'aurai trouvé l'âme sœur avec laquelle je passerai le restant de ma vie. Je n'y croyais pas à l'époque.. Mais… Je crois que finalement, elle avait raison. Et ce jour est enfin arrivé puisque ce jour n'est autre qu'aujourd'hui.


	4. Chapitre4: Prise de conscience

**Titre :** Agence matrimoniale Maxwell

**Chapitre 4 :** Prise de conscience.

**Auteur :** Skeapy alias Petitezell(Petite Zell@aol.com)

**Genre :** …Yaoi ! et peut –être un peu OOC même si je m'efforce de rester dans le droit chemin….

**Base :** Gundam Wing

**Commentaires divers : **Je dirai pas de qui je parle et donc de qui d'autre je parle pas parce qu'on va me tuer avant d'avoir lu…heu…bonne lecture quand même et merci à tous pour vos reviews !!

Agence matrimoniale Maxwell 

Chapitre4 :Prise de conscience.

Que faire quand on voit un être si fragile et si sensible ? Que faire lorsqu'on a fait du mal à cet être si angélique ? Une fois avoir perdu l'être aim ? Il y a fallu que je me comporte comme une personne indigne de toi et je t'ai perdu….

J'inspire un grand coup et remplis mes poumons de cet air dont il manque le principal : ton odeur et ta présence. Je souffle de désespoir : ce n'est pas ça qui te feras revenir… Pourquoi n'ais-je pas su te retenir ? Parce que je suis sale et indigne de toi. Je n'ai pas réussi à te protéger face à ce type qui commençait à te draguer. Je n'ai pas su montrer mon mécontentement alors qu'un simple ton déterminé aurait suffit à te faire comprendre qu'au fond de moi je bouillais de jalousie.

Je ne sais que faire désormais, car c'est trop tard. Tu es allé te réfugier chez ton meilleur ami, Duo. Je ne voulais pas te décevoir, surtout pas toi…Et c'est ce que j'ai fait. Tu croyais en moi et j'ai cassé le monde de rêves que tu voyais à travers tes yeux naïfs. Je ne suis qu'un faible. Je ne mérite pas ton amour, je suis indigne de t'avoir.

Mais puis-je simplement vivre sans toi, n'ayant ni ton regard bleu rempli d'étincelles ni tes lèvres posées sur les miennes ? Peut-être est-ce ma destinée de ne pas pouvoir garder les personnes que j'aime plus que tout au monde près de moi. Peut être, mais le responsable dans tout ça, c'est moi et ma faiblesse… J'ai tout gâché de ton innocence. Je suis indigne de t'avoir.

Et qu'est-ce qu'Heero doit penser de moi, maintenant qu'il a vu dans quel état je t'ai laissé derrière moi ? Lui avait confiance en moi, tout comme toi. Mais je sais désormais que je ne peux pas t'offrir tout ce dont tu mérites. J'ai voulu te protéger, mais même ça je n'en suis pas capable…Mon ange, est-ce que je suis pardonnable ? Je suis indigne de t'avoir.

Je suis tellement perdu dans mes pensées… Je ne sais que faire. Je m'enfouis la tête dans mes genoux que j'ai replié contre mon torse. Je me balance pour tenter de me calmer l'esprit. En vain. Une main se pose sur mon épaule.

''Tu ne devrais pas te mettre dans de tels états.''

Heero ?! Donc je ne te dégoûtes pas ? Pourtant j'ai fait souffrir l'être humain le plus sensible et le plus innocent qu'il soit possible de connaître…. Je ne suis qu'un monstre.

''J'ai sonné mais je n'ai eu aucune réponse. Comme c'était ouvert, je suis entré… Tu sais, tu ferais mieux d'aller le voir et de lui expliquer ce qu'il s'est réellement passé. Il doit savoir que tu ne lui es pas indifférent et que tu n'as juste pas su trouvé les mots au bon moment.''

Une larme coule le long de ma joue. Je ne veux pas que mon meilleur ami me voit dans cet état alors je resserre encore plus les genoux contre mon torse. 

'' - Je lui suis indigne désormais…

- Mais souhaites-tu seulement le laisser s'enfuir ?

- C'est trop tard maintenant…

- Rien n'est jamais trop tard. Il saura te pardonner, seulement il ne sait pas que tu ne lui es pas insensible. Je sais très bien que tu n'as pas réussi a réagir plus par peur de ce qui se passait qu'autre chose.  Sinon tu ne serais pas dans cet état si tu ne l'aimais pas… Il est dans le même état que toi. Ca serait dommage de laisser un amour aussi beau se perdre… S'il te plais Wufei, va le voir. Fais le au moins pour lui, pour qu'il sache la vérité.''

Il…Il a raison. Il mérite de savoir pourquoi j'ai agit de la sorte. Même s'il ne me pardonne pas, j'aurais au moins été franc envers lui et le doute ne doit pas le faire souffrir…pas lui.


	5. Chapitre5:Discussion

**Titre :** Agence matrimoniale Maxwell

**Chapitre 5 :** Discussion.

**Auteur :** Skeapy alias Petitezell(Petite Zell@aol.com)

**Genre :** …Yaoi ! et peut –être un peu OOC même si je m'efforce de rester dans le droit chemin….

**Base :** Gundam Wing

**Commentaires divers :**Wufei a finalement décidé d'aller voir son chiri d'amour ^-^(entre nous, un chiri d'amour comme celui qu'il avait, perso, moi j'aurais pas laissé fil !) 

Agence matrimoniale Maxwell 

Chapitre5 : Discussion.

            J'ai besoin de toi, mais tu m'as abandonné ou plutôt laissé partir. Ton amour me manques, mais tu m'as fais mal en agissant de la sorte. Tout s'est passé sous tes yeux et n'as rien fait, fixant la scène avec indifférence. J'en conclue donc que tu ne m'aimes pas. Tu aurais pu au moins me tendre une main…mais rien. Même pas une excuse. Tu considères donc que je n'en vaut pas la peine ? Que je ne mérites même pas quelques mots pour me dire que tu ne tiens pas à moi et que tu préfères en rester l ?

J'ai cru voir une lueur de panique lorsque le plus grand de mes deux ''dragueurs'' à commencé à m'agripper fermement le bras. Un espoir qui naît au fond de mon esprit et qui me prend jusqu'à l'estomac. Peut-être suis-je trop parano et que tu n'as su que faire… Non, tout ceci n'est que mon imagination qui ne recrée  que le fruit de mes désirs les plus profonds.

On sonne à la porte, Duo va ouvrir et le ton monte rapidement. Je crois entendre ta voix, alors je me lève et arrive derrière mon ami pour regarder au dessus de son épaule. Je vois ton visage à moitié paniqué et ton regard me fait revoir image par image ce qui s'est passé il y a deux jours….

On avait prévu d'aller s'amuser…Tu étais beau comme un dieu, t'ayant préparé avec soin. Accroché à ton bras, on rentra dans une boîte à la mode. Une fois avoir dansé l'un contre l'autre pendant près d'une heure, je décidai d'aller chercher de quoi boire. Je pensai que tu me suivais, mais on se perdit dans la foule. J'arrivai finalement devant le bar et commandai deux boissons. En attendant qu'on me serve, deux hommes m'accostèrent, sourires dragueurs à l'appuis qui ne me disaient rien de bon. Après un refus poli de ma part à leurs avances, je me retournai pour voir où en était le barman. Ils insistèrent lourdement, l'un posant sa main sur l'une de mes fesses. Voyant que j'enlevai cette main d'une façon assez déterminée, le plus grand des deux referma d'une poignée ferme sa prise sur mon bras droit. Cette prise me faisait mal, me comprimant la chair contre mes os et empêchant le sang de couler. Je croisai ton regard. Tu ne fis rien, restant planté là, alors que mon agresseur qui était de plus en plus menaçant commençait par me tirer vers lui pour me plaquer contre son torse. Je tentai de me débattre, mais mon bras était prisonnier. Les deux hommes n'avaient pas l'air très sobres, et me voyant toujours refuser leur propositions, commencèrent à être violents et, mon bras lâché, les coups fusèrent. Je me suis enfuis comme j'ai pu. Et toi, tu étais resté au même endroit, n'ayant même pas boug

''- Tu ne penses pas lui avoir fait assez de mal comme ça, il faut encore que tu viennes remuer le couteau dans la plaie jusqu'ici ?

- Duo, laisse moi entrer… Laisse moi juste lui parler, m'expliquer…

- Tu ne crois pas que c'est un peu tard pour ça ?''

Tu souhaites me parler. Je compte alors un peu à tes yeux… ? Ou ne serait-ce que simplement pour me récupérer, histoire d'avoir quelqu'un pour assouvir tes désirs sexuels ? Je t'observe un peu plus précisément, plissant légèrement les yeux. Tu as des cernes sous les yeux. N'arriverais-tu pas a trouver le sommeil ? Ton teint pâle m'inquiète aussi. Manges-tu ?  Duo me dirai que je suis bien placé pour dire ça… C'est vrai que je ressemble moi aussi à un revenant. Je n'arrive pas à me faire à l'idée de ne plus partager tout ces moments de vie sans toi alors je me laisse à moitié dépérir, me faisant nourrir de force comme un gosse par mon meilleur ami…

Dois-je laisser Duo te foutre à la porte, ou dois-je intervenir ? A la limite, je ne pers rien à t'écouter. Et tu ne seras pas venu ici pour rien… Peut-être notre couple a-t-il un espoir. Ou peut-être es-tu là pour mettre un terme définitif à toute illusion.

''- Duo, laisse…

- Ok, comme tu voudras…''

Malgré sa grande surprise, l'américain se desserre pour laisser le chemin libre. Un regard noir se pose sur ta nuque lorsque tu passes devant lui pour entrer. Je te demande ce que tu me veux, et tu me dis simplement que tu souhaites t'expliquer. On se dirige alors tout deux dans la salle à manger déserte. J'espère que Heero sera prévenu de la présence de Wufei et que le couple qui m'héberge saura préserver notre moment d'intimit

Ton regard se pose dans le mien. Je crois lire un peu d'appréhension, voir un peu de peur. Je reste tout de même sur mes gardes, ne voulant pas te laisser la tâche trop facile. C'est toi qui a fait une erreur, c'est à toi…de me récupérer. Je ne sais même pas si je vais te laisser faire. J'en ai envie au fond de moi mais… Serait-ce censé de faire une telle chose ? Je souhaite me préserver d'une future déchirure alors que je ne me suis toujours pas remis de la première…

Tu ouvres la bouche pour commencer ton discours mais la referme aussitôt. Tes pensées doivent être troubles et les mots ne pas venir dans l'ordre. Je te vois inspirer et tenter de te calmer. Un ton incertain et hésitant se fait entendre.

'' Je…je te demande juste de ne pas me couper et de m'écouter jusqu'au bout.'' 

Je hoche de la tête pour lui répondre positivement et l'inciter à continuer. Je ne me serais pas opposé au choix de Duo si je n'avais pas eu l'intention de t'écouter jusqu'au bout Wufei…

'' Je… Je suis vraiment désolé. Quand…Quand ce type à posé ses mains sur toi, j'en étais tellement malade que je savais plus quoi faire. Je sais, j'aurais dû réagir, le saisir par le col, et le balancer par terre. J'aurais dû te protéger. Mais je ne l'ai pas fait. Je sais, c'est stupide, mais en l'espace d'une seconde j'ai revu nos moments les plus forts passés ensemble. De notre rencontre à notre départ pour cette foutue boîte de nuit et… J'ai réalisé lorsque ce mec te tenait par le bras que tu étais pour moi la plus belle chose qui m'était arrivée de toute ma vie. Je n'ai pas bougé tout simplement parce que… j'ai eu peur qu'on te fasse du mal, de te perdre à jamais. D'un côté, ma réaction n'a occasionné que le contraire de mes désirs, mais j'étais tétanisé, mes muscles ne voulant répondre à aucun ordre. Je comprendrais que tu ne veuilles plus de moi. De toute façon, désormais, je te suis indigne… Mais je souhaitais venir m'excuser.''

A ces paroles, je ne sais plus que penser, mais je sais qu'il est sincère car ses yeux remplis de larmes me fixent avec insistance. Il attend une réponse et voyant que je ne réagis pas, trop perdu dans mes propres pensées, mes désirs et ma raison, il baisse la tête. Peut être interprète-t-il mal ce que mon silence signifie ? En remarque, moi aussi j'ai mal compris sa réaction de l'autre soir. On s'est fait du mal pour rien….

''Quatre…Réponds moi s'il te plais…Dis quelque chose…''

Pour tout et unique réponse, je m'approche de lui, pose un doigt sur son menton et lui relève doucement. Une fois avoir plongé mes yeux dans son regard ébène, je pose mes lèvres contre les siennes et l'embrasse tendrement.

Wufei…Je souhaite juste rester avec toi à jamais. Ne plus revivre l'enfer que j'ai vécu ces deux derniers jours… Je ne pourrai pas m'en remettre, alors s'il te plais, ne me quitte jamais.


	6. Chapitre6: Renaissance

**Titre :** Agence matrimoniale Maxwell

**Chapitre 6 : **Renaissance.

**Auteur :** Skeapy alias Petitezell(Petite Zell@aol.com)

**Genre :** …Yaoi ! et peut –être un peu OOC même si je m'efforce de rester dans le droit chemin….

**Base :** Gundam Wing

**Commentaires divers : **Trowa refait surface, si si, jvous jure ! Va-ton savoir qui a des vues sur lui ? Pour le savoir, lisez !

Agence matrimoniale Maxwell 

Chapitre6 : Renaissance.

            Cela fait 3 mois aujourd'hui que je t'ai rencontré par le biais de l'agence Maxwell et je dois dire que… J'ai pris la meilleure décision de ma vie lorsque, pleuvant des cordes, je suis entré dans cet endroit. 

Déjà, j'ai rencontré Duo et son amant. Ils sont tout les deux aussi adorables l'un que l'autre et je sais que je peux compter sur eux quoiqu'il arrive. Des amis comme on en rencontre qu'une fois dans la vie… Et puis grâce à eux, j'ai pu te rencontrer toi. Je ne sais pas encore comment je te considère ni comment je **dois** te considérer… Comme un confident avec lequel je me sens bien ? Tu es peut-être devenu plus sans que je le veuille…

            Tu arrives et t'assoies  à mes côtés sur ce même banc où nous nous sommes rencontré pour la première fois. Ta douce voix me dit bonjour. Je me sens mieux depuis que ta présence m'accompagne. Je me sens perdu sans elle, je ne sais plus qui je suis sans toi. A travers tes yeux j'ai l'impression d'exister, d'être quelqu'un, de me sentir respirer. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je pense ça ou plutôt pourquoi je le ressens. 

            Je ne dis pas que je n'ai pas peur de tout ce qui renaît en moi grâce à toi, au contraire. Je suis pétrifié à l'idée de pouvoir de nouveau me lier à quelqu'un par le biais des sentiments. Mais je sais que je peux te faire confiance et malgré ma peur, je m'attache à toi un peu plus chaque jour. J'en redemande telle une drogue, toujours un peu plus, toujours un peu plus... Je ne sais pas ce qui va suivre mais…

            Tu me fixes de tes yeux bleus turquoises et me sourit tendrement. J'aime le sourire et le regard que tu m'offres à cet instant. Une douce lueur qui me réchauffe le cœur et me rassure. 

            Je me surprends à admirer ta beauté et à avoir des pensées tournées vers un désir naissant… D'un côté, je n'ai pas vraiment tort. Tu as un physique plutôt avantageux je dois dire. De longs cheveux blonds qui doivent être si doux au touché, un visage angélique et un corps parfait.

            Depuis que je te connais, je ne peux m'imaginer une journée sans avoir entendu ta voix prononcer mon prénom. Tu me donnes l'envie de vivre et j'arrive de nouveau à sourire. Je ne sais comment te remercier… Peut être que mon épanouissement te suffit ?

            Aujourd'hui n'est pas comme les autres. Je sais que quelque chose d'inhabituel va se passer. Une sorte d'intuition me guide et me fait comprendre que mon enthousiasme est au comble : je sais que quelque chose change en moi, que certaines sensations perdues se réveillent au fond de mon estomac. Je me sens bien et en sécurité à tes côtés… mon cœur est léger, les mots défilent dans ma tête sans me faire souffrir, sans me faire penser à Treize…

            Treize…J'arrive à le haïr grâce à toi. Tu as réussit à m'ouvrir les yeux et à me redonner confiance en ma propre âme que je croyais morte. A travers ta façon de penser et ton regard, je connais enfin ma vraie valeur et sais désormais que Treize ne me méritait pas. Comment ai-je pu m'attacher à un être aussi inhumain ?Je le trouvais miraculeusement génial alors qu'il n'y avait aucune de ses actions qui valait la peine d'être idolâtrées de la sorte. Plus j'y réfléchis et plus je me rend compte que j'ai été stupide de croire en lui et en notre couple. On avait rien en commun et rien à faire ensemble. On aurait jamais pu vivre une vie heureuse conjointement. Notre histoire se serait terminée à un moment donné, même si notre rupture aurait pu être moins douloureuse s'il s'y était pris autrement. Il n'a eut aucun scrupule ni remord à me tuer.  Et le pire dans tout ça, c'est que j'ai réussi à l'aimer. Oui, j'ai pu chérir un être aussi pitoyable que lui. Je m'en veux terriblement…

            Aujourd'hui n'est pas comme les autres. Non, il n'est pas commun car c'est le jour que j'ai choisit pour te faire part de certains de mes sentiments. Je ne sais pas comment je vais t'annoncer que tu es devenu bien plus qu'un simple ami pour moi. J'ai beau chercher les mots au plus profond de mon âme mais rien y fait : je ne trouve aucune formulation qui pourrait me convenir.

            Tu me racontes tes péripéties de boulot. En tant qu'enquêteur de police, tu n'es pas censé me dire tout ça, mais j'ai l'impression qu tu m'offres une confiance aveugle et que d'avoir mon avis t'est devenue comme indispensable. Je n'arrive pas à me concentrer sur ton récit mais mes yeux ne peuvent se détacher de tes lèvres. Elles sont si tentantes et me narguent de leur couleur pâle.

''Je t'aime''.

            Je viens d'entendre ces mots qui viennent d'être prononcés et mon cœur manque un battement. Je me rends finalement compte que mes lèvres ont bougé et que c'est moi qui ai prononcé ces simples mots. A cet instant, je pris conscience de mes réels sentiments envers toi. Je sens mes joues me chauffer violemment…

            Qu'est-ce qui m'a prit de sortir ça, en plein milieu d'une de tes phrases ? Tu sembles perdu voire carrément déstabilisé, t'étant arrêté net dans ton discours. J'ai dit quelque chose qui ne fallait pas, pourtant je devais le faire, je devais rendre ce jour unique et hors du commun. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de baisser la tête, ne voulant pas te voir t'éloigner de moi.

            Un bras puissant suivit d'un deuxième se posent sur mes hanches dans une douce étreinte. Je crois rêver… Je relève légèrement la tête ce qui témoigne de ma surprise mais n'ose te regarder en face. Un corps chaud et agréable est désormais plaqué contre mon torse. J'apprécie cette proximité mais n'arrive pas à réaliser vraiment.  Est-ce toi ? Accepterais-tu mes sentiments ? Les partagerais-tu ? Tu enfouis finalement ton visage dans mon coup et prononce quelques mots presque inaudibles que j'arrive tout de même à déchiffrer.

'' Je n'osais pas te le dire mais… moi aussi Trowa…Moi aussi…''


	7. Chapitre7: Merci à vous

**Titre :** Agence matrimoniale Maxwell

**Chapitre 7 : **Merci à vous.

**Auteur :** Skeapy alias Petitezell(Petite Zell@aol.com)

**Genre :** …Yaoi ! et peut –être un peu OOC même si je m'efforce de rester dans le droit chemin….

**Base :** Gundam Wing

**Commentaires divers : **Bon, la fin est assez pourrie mais voilà, c'est soit ça, soit vous savez pas qui qu'est avec Trowa pour ceux qu'on pas encore devin !

Agence matrimoniale Maxwell 

Chapitre7 : Merci a vous.

            En ce jours, cela fait exactement 3 ans jours pour jours que nous avons ouvert cette agence matrimoniale. Je me rappelle de ce moment où tu m'avais tendu les clés du local, ton grand sourire juvénile sur tes lèvres. Tu m'y avais traîné, ne voulant pas me dire où tu m'emmenais. C'est vrai qu'on avait plus de revenus depuis près de 3 mois et que cette occasion avait été la bienvenue. Et puis c'était notre cadeau à nous, pour notre anniversaire…

            Cinq ans que nous sommes ensemble. Tu m'avais embrassé pour la première fois de tes doux yeux ce qui m'avais littéralement rendu fou de toi. Cinq ans de vie commune et de bonheur pur à tes côtés.

Je pousse la porte de notre agence, toi accroché à mon bras. On s'installe comme tout les matins au bureau principale mais je n'arrive pas à me concentrer sur les différentes factures que je suis censé classer. Mes yeux sont rivés sur ton doux visage et je n'ai qu'une envie : te prendre dans mes bras, sentir ton odeur et savoir que je t'appartiens. Je me lève alors et pose ma tête sur ton épaule pour regarder par dessus. Il tape une fiche de renseignements.

''- Y a pas grand monde ce matin..

- Nan, c'est même carrément mort…''

Les heures défilent lentement. Je n'attends que ce moment où je pourrai être enfin seul avec toi. Mais en attendant, il faut terminer cette journée. Pour l'occasion de cet anniversaire, certains clients repassent nous voir pour nous dire ce qu'ils sont devenus et bien souvent nous remercier. Mais.. Nous remercier de quoi ? Majoritairement, nous ne faisons pas grand chose. Duo me dit que c'est parce qu' « on a le flair » pour trouver le bonheur des autres. Mais… Duo, toi, personne ne m'a dit où te trouver. Et pourtant, c'est bien toi mon simple et unique bonheur.

Tient, une petite tête blonde qui m'est familière passe par la porte entrouverte. Un sourire prend naissance sur mes lèvres en voyant briller les yeux de mon ami d'une douce joie.

''Quatre !! Comment tu vas ?

Ca va !

Et ton garde du corps, il est passé o ?

Depuis le dernier incident, Wufei est aux petits soins pour son petit arabe et ne laisse personnelle regarder ni de trop près ni trop longtemps. Il a aussi intensifié ses entraînements au corps à corps et au sabre pour le plus grand bonheur de son amant qui profite de son corps de rêve…

''Ah, il est dehors ! Il a rencontré un couple qui s'est formé grâce à vous et c'est mis a papoté. Les voil !''

Après nous avoir salué, les jeune chinois vient prendre son tendre amoureux dans les bras et lui déposa un baiser dans le coup. Derrière lui arrivent Trowa, main dans la main avec son nouvel amant. Je ne savais pas qu'ils s'étaient mis ensemble… Encore une cachotterie made in Duo. Je dois plutôt dire qu'ils vont bien ensemble.

Duo, commence à parler comme à son habitude tout en se collant contre moi. Sa tête prend place contre ma joue et mes bras se posent autour de sa taille. La discussion est plutôt joyeuse et je me sens bien, le cœur léger.

            Au milieu de la conversation, Trowa prend la parole d'un ton assez sérieux.

'' Heu… Je voulais vous remercier pour tout ce que vous avez fait pour moi. Vous m'avez sorti de ma déprime et rendu heureux grâce à mon ange… Et puis, je voulais aussi vous dire que Zechs et moi, on avait décidé de s'installer ensemble…''

Ils vont s'installer ensemble ! Je sens Duo qui gigote dans mes bras. Ca a l'air de lui faire plaisir. Je sais qu'il a envie de répondre à tant de louanges mais n'en a pas le temps car c'est au tour de Quatre de nous faire part de ces sentiments.

''- Duo…Heero… Avec Wufei, on tenait nous aussi à vous remercier pour tout ce que vous avez fait pour nous. Vous êtes un couple merveilleux et avez toujours été là. Grâce à vous, on est heureux… Alors merci.

- Ce que Quatre essaie de vous dire c'est qu'on honoré de vous avoir à notre cérémonie.

- Heu…De quelle cérémonie tu parles Wufei ?

- Quatre et moi, on va se marier…''

Le jeune blond se serra un peu plus contre son amant à ces derniers mots et tout deux prirent une teinte légèrement rosée. 

Je me sens bien. Je suis heureux, et cela grâce à vous tous mais surtout à toi Duo. Je t'aime et te le murmure au creux de ton oreille. 

Merci à vous.

Fin


End file.
